Beloved Promises, a Pokemon Lemon Fanfic (M Charizard X F Dragonite)
by Matt4106
Summary: A Dratini is tormented by Fairy types until a Charmander, unable to breathe flames, protects her. They become childhood friends form a promise. Time goes on the Charmander must depart and live their own lives with their own families until they are fully grown to depart on their own journey. What will become of the Dratini, who knows. Why not read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, only my own OCs.**

 **This is a lemon so this is for adult audience only.**

Beloved Promise  
Hi my name is Grace Heavendrake and I'm a Dratini with a slightly darker shade of purple. So it was a normal day at the daycare for my family went to the championship to fight there so that they can maintain champion. The day was like any other day sunny and nice. That was until they showed up.

"Hey, your on our turf ...worm". Said the slightly taller Granbull. "This place doesn't belong to you. It belongs to Gardevoir and her master." I replied with a slight pang of fear. They came to me. I braced myself for what is to come. With a swift movement it socked me in the face. I have never felt so much pain. They continued assaulting me for what it felt like hours. They backed off showing my limp beaten body. Everyone stood there watching. Everyone but him.

He was a small Charmander with a red right eye and a blue left eye. He had a stick, it was a decent size and he held it like a sword. It's kinda mystifying, but anyways he came up to the fairy types and said "Hey! Stop picking on her, she has feelings too." He demanded. He stood so fervently and courageously. They stopped to look at the brave Charmander and said "Who do you think you are?" He replied "I am Mathus Luxlord the son of Rhamnus and Lana Luxlord." He quickly dashed to my side and stood between me and the fairy types. He then said "If you want to get to her you'll have to go through me first." They chuckled. "A puny Charmander thinks he can stand up to me? I'll crush you." The Granbull stated "Then come and try. I'm ready when you are." He replied as he pulled out the stick from the crafted sheath made of wood.

The Granbull charged but he stood there steady and firm. He was in a stance with the stick being held near his face but the hilt was slightly higher than the stick itself. The Granbull swung but was overthrown by the puny Charmander. He struck quickly like the wind at the head and the hilt firmly to the chest. The Granbull falls and the others watch in astonishment. "You lack spirit and balance." He says. The other followers flee like mice. The Charmander turns towards me "Hey are you okay? Lets take you to the nurse, fast." He says in concern.

I slowly pass out from the pain. My body unable to get back up. I wake up in a bed with my mother and father standing beside me and the Charmander and his parents at my other side. A Haxrous and another Charizard. "Oh goodness you're awake, we were so worried." My mother said. "Thank you Mathus we wouldn't know what would've happened if you weren't there." My father thanks him. "Mom, Dad can I talk to M-Mathus alone. I said struggling to say his name. "Of course honey. Rhamnus, Lana we would like to speak to you as well." They said as they leave the room.

"I'd like to thank you so much Mathus." I tell him. "Aww it's no problem, I just did what I thought was right." He says blushing a little bit in embarrassment. "But you don't have to worry about those fairy types anymore. I'll protect you from them I promise." He said. I opened my eyes a bit wider in surprise but I still accepted it. I was soon able to walk again and at a Pecha tree we talked. He gave me a scarf to signify our bonds. He put on his pink scarf and I put mine on, a snow white scarf and we fell asleep as best friends with smiles left on our faces.

The Shining Blossom  
I was sent to stay with Mathus and his family for a few days while my Mom and Dad went to go and travel to a different region. Their region is so much different then ours. So we were strolling down the streets until we stumbled upon a shop. It was pretty big with a sign saying, Drake Groundlyn's Treasury. I saw a very beautiful blossom. It was there in the store. I stood in awe. Mathus looked at me and said "Do you want it?" I stood there for a moment. (I didn't want Mathus to do so much more for me) So I said with a tone of small disappointment "No I'm fine." But not to much to the point where I'm saying that I really don't want it. He replied "Oh okay, are you sure?" He questioned "Yeah I'm fine." I reply back. "Alright then." He said with a nice pearly,toothy smile.

We went to a little cliff and laid down while the sun sets. "If we ever lose each other just come here." Mathus told me. "Okay." I replied whilst gazing into the sky. We called our meeting place Sunset Peak. The days past and I had to go back and we eventually evolved into a Dragonair and a Charmeleon.

The Return of the Fairy Types  
Sad days were coming. Mathus had to go back to a his region I'm not sure which one and that brought these pokemon back, the fairy types. They kept on picking on me and Mathus wasn't there to help me. No matter how hard I tried to fight back I still lost. This was possibly the worst part of my pokemon life. They picked on me every day I was at the daycare. I told my parents and they told the owners but they couldn't do anything much. They were fairy types as well. But I had to be strong for Mathus for I knew that we would meet again. Finally I evolved and I hope Mathus did to.

The Departure  
I was old enough to go on my own. I packed up my things and said goodbye to my parents but my Mom stopped me and gave me a small bag. "This is when you find him." she said. And so I went all over the place asking for where Mathus was. Luckily I stumbled upon his friend Luke the Lucario and his mate Dalphine the Delphox. They said that he was in Unova, that's where he lives. So I leaped with joy thanking them so much. I quickly dashed of to the pokeport to go to Unova region. I had this unsettling feeling but all that mattered now is going to see Mathus.

When I finally got there I ran around everywhere hoping to find him or his family. I soon grew tired, flew to our meeting spot, and stopped for a rest. "Oh Mathus where are you?" I asked looking up into the sky. I heard a voice I never wanted to hear. The fairy types, (They followed me here!) I panicked and try to flee but they used 'Gravity' to prevent me from flying away. I was trapped and stuck, not being able to do anything. My attacks doing little to nothing to them at all. "It is futile to resist fate, just accept it and lose. We'll be so strong by the time were done with you." They said whilst charging up a 'Moonblast'. I closed my eyes bracing myself for impact... but I felt nothing.

I looked up to find a Charizard standing in front of me between the fairy types and me. Its tail burning with passion and trust with a sheath made of a very sturdy stone, probably steel. His neck had a pink scarf. "Sorry but you'll have to go through me first." The Charizard replies. "Grrrrr, not you again I remember you, but I have back up willing to fight, you can't take all of us on at once" the Granbull said in a cocky tone. "Everyone get ready to attack!" The Granbull commanded. "Hmmp, fine by me, you'll all just fall at the same time." The Charizard replies back unsheathing his sword with the hilt slightly higher than the blade. The sword was clear and you can see the sunset through it. They charged at the Charizard. It all happened in a flash all I saw was a swing of a sword and the fairy types were there unconscious. "Well that takes care of that." The Charizard replies.

It turns around closing its eyes and lets out a deep breath. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise but now I can." the Charizard says opening its eyes revealing a crimson eyes on my left and an azure one on the right and its pearly, toothy grin. I start crying with joy. "Mathus!" I cried hugging him, tears rolling down my cheeks leaving a trail of happiness and it slowly grew into sadness. "Hey it's alright I'm here for you now." His voice so comfortable and securing. Masculine and young but so reassuring and soothing. "Let me guess you came here with the only intentions of finding me huh." He said. "Yes, I'm sorry." I said sobbing into his chest. "Well don't be and it seems I found you first." He said chuckling a bit. "How about we head home" he said with renewed energy. My tears were put to ease with a kiss on my snout. And so we went back to his house at the Ocean's Sanctuary, a big building which holds many talented, pokemon.

"Siera I found Grace after so long." He said happily to a Skitty siting at a counter. "Oh wow so you're Grace, Mathus told me about you and your adventures with him." She said "I-It's nice to meet you, uh Skitty?" I said nervously to the anthropomorphic Skitty. "Please call me Siera" she said in a reassuring voice. "Oh okay Siera." I replied shyly. So we go to his room. It was decently big and tidy. "Well welcome to my room, I guess." He said "It's pretty nice." I said "Thanks" he replies. He soon goes to the door "I'll be right back I need to talk to one of my subordinates." he said smiling as he closes the door. I waited and eventually fell asleep.

The moon climbed up through the sky and shined in the sky. When I woke up I remembered it was my birthday. "Ugh, I'm so dumb how could I forget." I face-palm myself . "Well it's dark but at least I found Mathus. My wish came true, thank you so much Arceus." I say. I soon hear the door open and I hid myself behind the sofa. It was Mathus and he looked tired; I saw a present box in his hands and I immediately became curious. "Grace? Where'd you go? Hmm well I have one more errand so I'll be back." He said as he left. I got up and looked at the present. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GRACE! I soon leaped with joy (He remembered how sweet of him) I opened it to see the same beautiful blossom a long time ago in the shop. "He got it for me? But it was so expensive how did he afford it?" I questioned for a while.

I heard the door open again so I hid in the closet I stood firm and ready. Mathus came through the door and took of his equipment. "Man, I'm a Charizard and all but it's just way to hot in here." He sighed. He touches a device on the wall, most likely an AC, and a breeze of cool air came through. He slides off his shirt and shorts revealing his slightly chubby belly, a bit smaller than mine, and well toned thighs. As I continue to look at his almost naked body, I noticed a thick bulge between his legs.

I blush slightly from the sight knowing that, that will be mine very soon. He looked to see the present box opened and at that time I knew I had to strike so I burst out of the closet and tackled him onto the bed with his sword on the stand nearby. "Ow! Hey a softer approach would've been nice." He exclaims. "Mathus how did you know!" I said pointing at the flower that is now on my head. "Well I saw that you really liked it so I asked my friend Drake the Flygon also owner of the shop to save it for me until we meet again." He said.

"But if I didn't befriend Drake the I could still pay for it because I am the creator of Brave Arc. A very well known guild that goes on rescues and helps keep the city safe." He added. "So like a police force." I asked. "Yeah that's the most simplest term." He replied. I was going to hug him again but I was stopped by another force and by a sight I have remembered. I soon turned off the light and planted my lips onto his. He was astonished for a little but soon accepted it.

"Mathus you know it's my birthday right?" I asked him. "Yes can't you tell by the present." He said "So can you grant me my birthday wish?" I ask. "Umm sure what is it?" He asks. "Will you be my mate?" I proposed. He stared in surprise from the sudden proposal but soon came to a calming face. "Of course I will my love. That flower will be my proposal gift to you." He replies. I hug him once more I take off the flower and place it on the shelf next to the bed.

Love at its Finest  
With his eyes glowing with a soft passionate glow. I plant my lips with his, we kiss softly and then deeply, tongues exploring each others mouths. I soon break the kiss only to realize something prodding my belly. I look down to see his bulging member, hard and ready for action, hiding underneath the green boxers. (Wow! He's gifted in many other places as well. I bet that would feel amazing in me.) I thought. He blushes madly with the shade of a Cheri Berry. "Well your needy." I said. "Speak for yourself." he says noticing my dripping, swollen pussy.

I felt the thick head of his member from behind the layer of protection. He slightly moans and I feel the front side of his smooth, hefty balls. It was filled to the brim with seed, seed for the taking. His musky scent was all so perfect. It was masculine but sweet as well. I release the beast from its cage and look at it, admiring its smoothness and the thick foreskin as blood pumps through it, throbbing with life. It was thick for sure and it was slightly orange. I continue to pull of his boxers until he was completely naked like me. I toss his boxers into a basket with more of his clothing in it, most likely a laundry basket.

His member is about 15 inches. 15 inches for me to enjoy all for myself. His balls, the size of Sitrus berries but white like his underbelly. I lick the base of the large shaft and cradle his balls. He moans with need, I've never heard that before and it makes me feel dominant. He taps my shoulder "May I return the favor?" He asks. We go on a 69 position, I ran my tongue along his large throbbing shaft and he's licking up my needy womanhood. I moan as he sticks his tongue in and out, lapping at my slit and reach orgasm to the new experience I am witnessing right now. "Sorry I came so fast, I never did this for real before." I told him with a slight hint of uncertainty. I looked at him for a response. He moans and slurps it all up. "It's alright my love. Just being able to please you is all I need." He replied with a pearly toothy grin.

I figured now it's my turn to return the favor. I take in about 6 and 1/2 inches of his member in my mouth. He moans as he spreads my ass apart and starts licking my asshole. I slide my mouth down his shaft. I was able to take in all 15 inches in my mouth, his member prodding the back of my throat. I bob my head up and down at a fast pace, him moaning from my skills acquired from my lust to taste my dragon.

His moans only making me wanting to go faster and so I do. I suck hard for his seed to come into my mouth. He exclaims "I'm gonna blow!" And so he does; his seed shoots into my mouth. I try to take it all in, but miss a bit now on his crotch. It tastes so sweet like Pecha berries with a hint of salt and spiciness. I felt him throb in my mouth as more of his stored seed fires into me.

His member slowly calms down but still remains hard. I pull out and grab a Poke-condom."That was amazing." He says. "Now for this." I said as I put the condom on his hard member, retracting the foreskin from the tip. The tip was orange like his member. "Where did you get that?" He asks. I pointed to the small bag. "My mother. Now, ready for the best part?" I ask "Always ready for you my love." He said. I soon get down on my back wings and legs spread apart. The cool AC air breezing onto my womanhood. "Then come and get me my love, claim me as yours only forever." I said seductively.

He approaches me and puts his slightly orange tip of his member on the lips of my swollen womanhood. He rubs it up and down and lubricates his large dragon cock. "Are you ready?." He asks. "Yes, ease my heat." I reply. He slowly pushes in a few inches, I writhe with pleasure as he pushes my lips apart, until he meets a barrier and looks at me in concern. I nod in approval. "I'm so sorry" he says as he pushes in. I yelp in pain from the loss of my innocence but pleasure quickly took its place. My pussy spreading from the large invading shaft. ("Mmm, how I longed for this moment.") I thought in my mind. I felt my mentality slip from my mind. All of my worries and fears diminished as his member pushed deeper into me.

He pushes 3 inches in and another. Every moment was so perfect. Inches upon inches of his throbbing, hot meat pushing inside me. He hilts me with his glorious cock, all 15 inches, his balls connecting against my own crotch. I moan as my pussy, tight and needy, milks his long member for the cum in his balls. His shaft's tip kisses my cervix. I pant and my tongue goes limp. "This is definitely better than fingering myself." I thought.

I feel his member throb with anticipation as he waits for a moment to let me adjust to his size. He strokes his tail along my legs creating more pleasure. His dick is creating a copious amount of pre but isn't working due to the condom. He soon starts thrusting slowly and softly. His member tickles and teases me. "Mathus" I moan his name. "Harder" I said and he did as I requested. He starts to go harder and faster. I feel his member stroking past the G-spot of my pussy, it was heaven. His thrusts were powerful for every time he thrusted into me, I was pushed up against the bed.

I soon came to the immense pleasure that he gave to me. He stops his tail pleasing and rubs and squeezes my plump belly in a way that creates so much pleasure my mind goes blank. I pull my head up for a deep passionate kiss and our tongues dance. I felt my pussy desperately clench onto his member, eagerly wanting his glorious seed. We soon break and I moan "Harder, I want to feel your cum inside me." He starts to go faster and harder.

"Oh, Mathus Yes! Go faster!" I say with lust. He goes even faster and harder. His balls giving satisfying "WHAPS!" as it slaps against my ass. His manhood stroking my G-spot and penetrating into my cervix. My mind going blank from the tension. He thrusts as fast as he can, pulling my head back to his for another kiss. His member fit perfectly into me, all 15 inches and soon our bonding will be complete with a blast of his cum.

I grab onto his hands with my own and wrap my thick legs around his lower body. We break the kiss and he says "I'm cumming!" "Do it give me your seed!" I exclaim as he pulls back one more time and thrust in with all of his might. His head craning back. We both moan reaching climax at the same time. I feel his member throb violently and his balls bulge and contract as his seed shoots out of his member, his potent, dragon seed from his pent up balls now comes out into the condom. My womanhood squirting out my juices, while his seed is warming and soothing my insides.

I felt his member throb a few more times as seed is desperately shot into me. After about a minute or so, his attempted seeding soon ceased as we lay down in the aftermath of our first of many mating sessions, tired but together. "I love you" I said panting. "I love you too." He replied with his member still inside me. We lay down next to one another, not as best friends but as loving mates.

"Grace are you still up?" he asks "Yeah" I reply. "Well then, I promise that we'll be together forever." He says with a toothy grin. "Promise?" I ask "Promise." he replies back looking at me with his crimson and azure eyes. "Wave is going to question what was going on tomorrow." Mathus stated smiling. "Who now?" I ask. He is the manager of this place. A Blastoise who lives on the floor above us and my childhood friend like you but more of a bro. I serve as his personal bodyguard." he answers with a deep breath. We kiss once more and fall asleep with a bright future ahead of us.

And the door creeping open as we see Drake, Lily, Luke, and Dalphine enjoying the show. "Wow did you see Mathus's cock it was so big" Lily said. "Yeah and it's as big as both mine and Luke's combined. Drake said jealously. "Well you'll always have me. Your cock is mine and no one else's Drake" said Lily. "And yours is mine Luke no one can have you but me" said Dalphine. They retreat to their guest room and make love there which so happens to be next door. Their gifts were brought with them so that it may be given on another day. Siera and Wave are at it as well in their room you can tell by the moans coming from upstairs.  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I have returned after a long time. I have brought another story for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon only my own OCs.**

 **This is a lemon so please, adult audience only.**

A Gift Like no Other

It was the middle of spring not too long ago from when we came back together. The petals from the trees elegantly drifting down. "Mathus, Lets go!" Said a voice. I look behind me to see Grace frolicking down the room. "Alright let me grab my sword." I replied. "Be quick, everyone is waiting." She replied grabbing a bag of her own. I grab my sword and walk towards her. She's wearing a light blue shirt, green shorts, and her scarf slides between her claws. I am wearing an orange shirt and blue shorts, along with my own scarf. Grace kisses me on the cheek and I simply kiss her back. "Let's go." I told her. We open the door and walk down the hallway.

"You know Mathus I've been thinking, how did I end up so short compared to other Dragonites? I mean they're supposed to be 7' 3' right, but I'm a full foot shorter." She said looking discouraged. "Well it's simple. Your special in other ways such as your speed and agility. It's easier to move with a smaller body than a larger one. Not to mention its easier for me to make eye contact with you." I replied winking at her. "Yeah but your 6' 4', a good 9 inches taller than your average Charizard." She noted. "Well then it just falls down to genetics." I told her. "Hump, fine." She grunted.

"However, being bigger does have its benefits." Grace said with a coy smile. "Now now there is no need for that kind of talk yet." I told her. We walk to the elevator and wait patiently as we to down the many floors. The door opens and we walk out. "Have fun guys!" Sierra said waving bye to us. We waved back and everyone was outside. "Oh hey Mathus are you ready?" Ark asked. I look at Grace's little brother and then look at my little sister playing with each other. "Yeah let's go." I replied. I carried my little sister and Grace carried her little brother. "Rena are you excited for the Spring Festival?" I asked her. "Yeah, I can't wait to play with my brothers and sisters again." She replied. We flew, on the pokeport of course, towards the Kanto pokemon league, where they were hosting the event.

We got there and Grace's mom and my mom are talking to one another whilst our dads were sparring. We place Rena and Ark down for them to join our fellow brothers and sister and we walked towards our moms. "Oh hey Mathus and Grace it's been a while since you lovers came over." My mom said smiling at me with a toothy, pearly grin. "Heh that's where I got my smile from." I thought whilst smiling back. "Mother is the is food finished?" Grace asked. "Yes it is, you were a bit late but it's all right. Our fellow pokemon and humans did their best for there are special guests coming tonight." Grace's Mother replied. "Oh who can it be?" I asked. "That's a surprise, they said that they want to get closer to human society to see how their powers are doing to maintain order." She replied. "To maintain order? Hmm, Oh! A legendary pokemon or a famous leader like Blue or Ash!" I thought.

"Okay thanks mother I told her and we walked to Grace's room. We entered her room and placed our stuff down. I sensed something, it was a bit off. "Mathus I'm going out for a bit." Grace said. "Yeah I'll be here." I replied. Grace walks out of the room and closes the door. All of a sudden a large portal was summoned in our room and something was coming out of it. I saw a white leg with a black hoof. "Could it be?" I asked. With a graceful leap the majestic the pokemon came out. A-Arceus, I mean my lord!" I stuttered bowing down to him. "Well my child you've got one thing wrong for I am no lord but a queen." She said. "Oh I'm terribly sorry!" I said. "It's alright, now then are you the one called Mathus?" She asked. "T-that is me my queen." I said. "Ah this makes things easier. I have seen your talents Mathus, it's very unique from any other pokemon so I have a request for you." She said. "A request for me? The almighty queen Arceus asks for me to help her? Well if so then I must do my best." I thought. "Very well, what can I do for you?" I asked.

The Request  
"You see my mate, Giratina has been lewd for a while and as a goddess and his mate I believe that my needs are very important in order to maintain a healthy relationship. Just like yours with Grace." Arceus tells me. "Thank you my queen." I said. "I need you to go into the distortion world and get him out of his home." She said with a hint of annoyance. "My queen, I fear that my weapon will not be as effective on him as I do to regular pokemon." I told her. "Yes I am well aware and well prepared." She replied. "I shall grant you a weapon for yours to keep. This blade is made by a meteorite and was blessed by me." Arceus said as a glowing light appeared before me. I wait and grasp the blade. "This is the legendary blade Star Cutter, not only will it mimic the properties of your previous sword, it is effective against gods such as myself. Now I trust that you can do it and that you won't turn it against me." Arceus said. I look at her with reassuring eyes and said "You entrusted me with a task that you wish not to do, not only is it an honor, it is for the better of all pokemon. I will do my utmost best to satisfy your request." She nods at me "Thank you Mathus, I've never had someone this loyal ever since Giratina became my mate." She says. "Very well my knight, I shall teleport you to the distortion world. I wish the best for you." She continues. I simply nod at her and I am warped into the world.

The Distorted King  
The sky was a dark purple and building parts were floating along like there was no gravity. I was placed on a island of earth. "Who are you and why are you here!" Said ominous voice. You should know you're in my realm, no power here can help you." He said. "Arceus herself asked me to come here. She's waiting for you to help her of a certain need." I replied. "Hmph, what makes you think I'll listen to you. I am a god above all pokemon. You are but one of many pokemon, a servant of us gods." He said. "I'm sorry Giratina but we are all servants of the world around us. I know that you play important role into this world we all must. However for the ones we love we must tend to their needs." I told him. He remains silent for a moment most likely thinking. "Alright how's about a challenge to prove your worth." He said. "Very well, what do you propose?" I asked. "Let us battle and if you defeat me, I'll go join you. However of you lose, I will remain here." He said. "Alright but I don't know why you wouldn't want to be with Arceus." I told him.

"Prepare yourself warrior, I will give you my all." Giratina said and disappeared quickly. I draw my blade and stand firm and strong. "Tell me warrior, can you fight what you can't see?" He asked. "I must use my other senses more than sight." I thought. Rocks then flew past me at great speeds with a glowing outline. I quickly dodge out of the way and look for its source. I watch closely to see a black outline. I fly towards him and remain cautious. I swing forward. The image vanishes and I was then struck by a dark tendril. "Agh!" I exclaim. I smash into an island and it cracks, breaking my fall. I quickly get up to avoid any other blows. "Hump, I won't let you see me that easily." He told me. I look around getting a quick scan of my perimeters. A gust of dark winds fly towards me. I sweep my own sword to counter it. It splits in half but Giratina dashes at me. I quickly sidestep and I was able to get a good blow onto him. "Grah!" He exclaims. He switches to altered form and land on a giant island.

I fly to him on the opposite side. "That sword, it is no ordinary sword." He notices. "Yeah it is the one forged by your love, Arceus." I reply. "It seems like I must finish this." He says. A dark orb forms from his mouth and a dark aura surrounds him. "Such strength." I thought. "However I must surpass his might." I said. "Everyone, for the goddess herself, give me strength!" I chant. My blade starts to shine brighter and I felt a warm light envelop my body. An aura of flames form and a purple aura starts radiating from me. "Giratina with my strongest I'll beat your strongest." I said. "Darkness devours! Howling Abyss!" He says as a dark blast flies towards me. "Allow me to show you my resolve! Heavenly Dragon Blaze!" I yell. A white blast flies to counter it and it pierces through. Giratina closes his eyes and states "Well it seems like times are changing." He is struck with the bright blast. I breathe heavily and sweat forms on my head. "Ahh, that was quite a battle." I said as the bruises on my back pang with pain. "Ugh, alright I admit defeat." He says. "Great, now may we go back." I ask. "Yes lets." He replies. A portal opens and we go out and into the room.

"GIRAGUS! How dare you shun me!" Arceus yells. I step back in surprise. "Athria, please. Please don't kill me." He pleads as you feel the radiating anger from her. "Mathus, would you please give us a moment?" The Godess asks. "Oh um sure." I said leaving the place. "Oh and take these with you. It's a gift as a thanks. These will protect you from your most strongest weakness. As an example you yourself will not be too damaged from Rock-type moves." She tells me. A bright light appears and I hold my hands out only to receive two golden bracelets with gems aligned in the center. "Thank you Arceus." I tell her. "Oh and you can call us by our names. However try not to tell anyone else, it's just between us." She says winking. I walk out of the room and close the door only to her yelps of help from Giragus. "This was certainly an adventure to remember." I said to myself. "Oh Mathus there you are!" Said a voice. I look behind me to see Grace smiling at me. "Lets go, it's almost time to see who is to come!" She says. "I think I already have an idea." I mumbled.

The Reveal  
We got there and sat at the large table in the middle of the room. The light shines on me and my battle wounds are easily visible. "Oh my Arceus! Why is your back so bruised! Mathus! Go to the nurse's quarters right now!" She yells. "Ow! Hey don't be so rough!" I tells her. "It seems like we both are getting scolded at Giragus." I thought. We got to the nurse's quarters and I was patched up. "Grace I have something for you..." I told her. "What is it?" She asks, her anger subsided. "I pull out the golden bracelets and hand it to her. "Happy Spring Festival Day, sweetheart." I told her. She stood there in awe. "Mathus... I, " she was lost in words. I simply smile at her. "I LOVE YOU!" She says lunging at me. "Ah! Hey!" I exclaim. She kisses me and I reply with a kiss back. Saliva connects our mouths together, a heavy blush streaks along my face and her face. "Umm, Mathus here is my gift to you." She says as she lifts her tail up exposing herself to me. Her panties are the only thing blocking my view of her flower. My member throbs with excitement. "The door is locked right?" I ask. "Yeah." She replies. We strip ourselves from our clothe leaving our chubby bodies exposed to the world. She gets down on the bed and spreads her legs. "My knight, come and save me again." She says as her womanhood drips with eagerness. I place my hard member on the lips of her womanhood. A condom is in her mouth. "How did she get that?" I muttered to myself. "Never mind that, I have a mate to please." I thought shaking my head.

I open it and slide it on, exposing the orange member we both know and love. "Are you ready my love?" I ask. "I'm always ready for you Mathus." She replies. With that said I push into her awaiting womanhood and it quickly accepts me. I push deeper and deeper into her. I place my hands over her hands and I push all the way into her. I lick her neck and she moans. "Mathus, I want all of you." She requests. I reply with a strong thrust into her. I lock lips with her. She struggles to maintain herself. I know this by how her hands are shaking in pleasure. I push and pull out from her and repeat. Her juices lubricate my 15 inch member and my sitrus berry sized balls slap against her plump rump, smooth to the touch. I start to go at a faster rate. My saliva mixes with her's and our tongues play with one another. She moans more as I push deep and fill her up. I break the kiss and take a deep breath if air. "Ah, Mathus...g-go faster." She moans. I smile at her and oblige to her needs. I push into her and as we make love the bed bounces with every thrust. I trust faster and harder into my needy dragoness. "Ahh!" She moans as she came, coating our crotches with her juice. I felt her womanhood clench down on my member, milking it. I thrust faster and harder. My cum filled balls slap against her body, eager to push its seed into her. I begin to pump faster and harder into her, wanting to grant Grace another gift. My climax close at reach. "There is a fire deep inside you Grace. It's my duty as a knight to put it out." I said licking her neck. We start panting as our climaxes are close.

I thrust into here more and more. "Grace I'm close." I tell her. "Do it! Cum inside me!" She replies. I ram against her body a few more times until I trust into her once more with all of my might. I bite her shoulder, not to hard to pierce her skin but just enough to make this pleasure all the more perfect. I penetrate through her cervix and my cock shoots jets of cum out of my balls and into her awaiting womb. My member throbs violently and my balls bulge and contract. We moan and cum in sync, her womanhood desperately milks my member for more of its juices. I cum inside her for about 15 second straight. The condom fills up to the brim, filling every crevice of her womb. We lay down from the aftermath of our love making, sweat and the heat of love in the air. We pant heavily and lay on the bed. My sores and bruises are not as painful anymore. "I love you, Mathus." Grace says panting heavily. "I love you too, Grace." I reply. I shift my body to lay next to her and we smile at each other. We kiss once more and fall into a deep slumber. Our everlasting love is the gift we have like no other.

 **Did you like it? I hope you did. Anyways as always, feel free to review. If you have any requests, I'll see what I can do.**

 **I find dragons fun to write about. :)**


End file.
